Various containers have heretofore been designed to contain a variety of substances.
It is not unusual for individuals who live in apartments or who do not own their own washing machine to carry a number of containers such as liquid bleach and powdered detergents to a coin washing location. At the location, various loads of washing usually require multiple measuring of detergent or other substances used for the care of washable items.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved container with multiple compartments to receive, contain and dispense a variety of liquids and powders used in the care of washable items, which is convenient, easy to use and easily transportable.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide an improved container for powders with multiple compartments of equal volume, such that the user may easily dispense known volumes of powders into the container and may conveniently dispense these substances from the container.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide for a container having an elongated compartment for containing liquid, having one opening on such compartment for both receiving and dispensing the liquid, and a second set of elongated compartments for containing powders, each of the second set of compartments having an opening at one end of the compartment for discharging powder and a larger opening at the other end of the compartment for receiving powder. The larger opening for receiving powder and the smaller opening for discharging powder improves the ease of filling each compartment with powder and of dispensing such powder from each compartment.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide for a novel container for multiple liquids and powders designed with small openings for the discharge of such powders and liquids so as to reduce spillage of such substances.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved container with multiple compartments comprising of translucent material, in order that the user may readily observe the volumes of substances contained within each compartment and thus also the volume of substances introduced into each compartment or dispensed from each compartment.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide for a container having multiple compartments to contain liquids and powders used in the care of washable items which is easy to transport and relieves the user from transporting multiple individual containers of substances.